


Hayseeds

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Theodred's laughter rang out across the field, joyful and loud.





	Hayseeds

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Autumn" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Some time ago, [](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile)[just_ann_now](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/) challenged me to write a Theodred drabble... so here you go, dear--hope you like it!

Theodred's laughter rang out across the field, joyful and loud, sparked by Eomer's hair, woven into many plaits by some enterprising young girl. It turned into a rather undignified yelp as Eomer tackled his older cousin into a pile of unstacked hay. They rolled, tickling and teasing each other. Eowyn, watching, laughed until she cried; then Theodred, ever the jester, pulled her down into the hay to join them.

When the three of them resurfaced, Theoden's laughter rang loudest--his children were hayseeds indeed, their golden locks tangled with grain and hay until there was no telling which was which.


End file.
